Ezio Emlékei
by Vladim
Summary: Ezio Firenzében megismerkedik egy lánnyal...


**Ezio emlékei**

**1476 Firenze**

_**Szereplők:**_ _Cristina Vespucci:_ A gyönyörű Firenzei lány Amerigo Vespucci unokatestvére.

_Ezio Auditore da Firenze:_ Az Assassinok későbbi vezetője, ekkor még csak kezdő, de már profi gyilkos.

_Federico Auditore: _Ezio bátyja.

_Vieri de' Pazzi: _Egy nagy bankár család legifjabb tagja, az Auditore família ellensége.

éjszakáján Ezio bátyjával Federicoval Firenze piacán sétálgatva megpillantanak, egy felettébb csinos lányt miközben az egyik árus termékeit vizslatja szemével.

_Mi van vele? – kérdezte Federico meglepődve_

_Oh! Nagyon gyönyörű… - Ezio zavarban válaszolt miközben csak azt a lányt figyeli._

_Oké akkor miért nem mész beszélni vele? – kérdezi az idősebb testvér kissé parancsolóan_

_Csak úgy? És mégis miről beszéljek vele? – kérdezte megdöbbenve._

_Az mindegy. Figyelj a legtöbb ember fél beszélni velük, de aki megpróbálja, annak van csak előnye. Csak improvizálj._

Ezio erre felkapta fejét, oda ment a lányhoz. Igaz kicsit félt, de mégis csak meg kellett próbálnia. A lány mikor a férfi oda állt elé eléggé megdöbbenve kérdezi

– _Mi az?_

– _Mi? – _zavartan kérdezte Ezio

– _Miért állsz itt? _

– _Oh. Um… Valamit kérdezni akartam tőled. Például mi a neved? _

– _Pff Úgyse fogod többet kiejteni_ – Erre a lány elsétál, de Ezio utána kiabál.

– _Várj egy kicsit még nem álltam készen… Csak szórakoztató akartam lenni. Nem kaphatnék egy második esélyt?_ – A lány visszanéz, mosolyog, miközben Federico csak röhög.

– _Ezio még nincs minden veszve. Megnevetetted. Emlékezni fog rád._ – Ezio tekintetén a csalódás látszik, de nem fogja annyiban hagyni.

– _Még helyre hozhatom, követem, hogy lássam merre is lakik_. – Így is tesz nagy elszántsággal követi a lányt, akinek a háza előtt támad egy kis konfliktusa egy bizonyos Vieri de' Pazzival. Ezio gondolkodás nélkül oda szalad hozzá mikor a férfi a lányt meg akarja erőszakolni. A lány dühösen rákiáltott Vierire.

– _Mondtam már nem érdekelsz_ – mondta elutasítóan a lány.

– _Igen, de te engem nagyon is_.

– _Tűnj el innen. _

– _Attól tartok nem kedvesem. Belefáradtam már, hogy magadtól nem nyitod szét a lábadat. _– Ezio ekkor jelent meg a lány háza előtt azonnal segített, hiszen mély érzelmeket érez a lány iránt

. _– Mit keresel itt te büdös kutya? Semmi dolgod itt_. – Kérdezi Vieri dühösen és meglepődve.

– _Szép estét neked is. Úgy érzem zavarod a hölgyet._ – Mondja Ezio ekkor, még higgadtan, de készen állva a verekedésre, ami ezután jön.

– _Véged van Ezio. Érted? Véged._ – Kiabálta Vieri.

– Vieri kifáradtan már nem bírja a verekedést.

– _Csak ennyit tudsz?_ – kérdezte fennhangon Ezio. – Ekkor felkapta a férfit és lefejelte, melytől egyből összeesett és menekült.

– _Miért nem lepődök meg azon, hogy erőszakoskodsz egy széplánnyal? Ugyanolyan vagy, mint az apád. – Ezért még megfizetsz. és az egész családod._ – Ekkor megijedve és fájdalmakkal kínozva elfutott. – A lány nem is tudott volna mást mondani, mint azt, hogy köszöni.

– _Köszönöm ez nagyon kedves volt tőled. _

– _Jól vagy kérdezte – _gondoskodóan Ezio.

– _Kérdezted, hogy hívnak. Nos Cristina._

– _Mutatkozott be._

– _Örvendek Cristina. Ezio vagyok. _

– _Ezio. Úgy tűnik épp most szereztél egy második lehetőséget._ – Ekkor megcsókolta az arcát. Felsétált a lépcsőn otthagyva Eziot felfűtve szerelemmel, amely már ezek szerint viszonzásra talált.

**1476 Firenze**

_**Szereplők: **__Ezio Auditore_

_Cristina Vespucci _

Ezio újra találkozik szerelmével, azzal az indokkal, hogy meghalt családtagjainak megadják a végtisztességet.

_Köszönöm, hogy itt vagy._ – mondta Ezio, mikor meglátta Cristinát, aki még akkor is oly gyönyörű, és fiatal volt.

_Természetesen._ Mit tehetek még érted? – Kérdezte félően a lány.

_Nem hagyhatom, hogy a családom tagjainak holttestét az akasztófán lógni._ Meg kell adnom nekik a végső tiszteletet.

_Megértem mutasd az utat Ezio._ – Mikor oda értek az akasztófákhoz már egy holttest nem volt ott.

_Már leszedték őket. – _Mondta Ezio dühösen.

_Akkor most mit csináljunk?_

_Bújj el, beszélek azzal az őrrel. – _Ezio tényleg beszélni akart vele, de mikor az őr meglátta, hogy ő valójában az Auditore házból való azonnal meg akarta verni. De ebből a harcból sajnos maga az őr jött ki rosszul.

_Hol vannak a holttestek?_

_Már elvitték őket._

_Hova? –_ kérdezte Ezio feldühödően.

_Nem tudom, azt hiszem a folyóba dobják őket._

_Cristina gyere velem._

Elmentek a folyóhoz, viszont még nem mehetett oda Ezio a holttestekhez, hiszen őrök védték őket. Meg kellet várnia míg az összes őr elsétál, és akkor végre a hajóra teheti őket, mely elviszi Firenzéből.

_Mit akarsz tenni? –_ aggódóan kérdezte Cristina.

_Csak egyet tehetek meg kell ölnöm őket._

_Ne, ne tedd. Nem tettek semmit._

_Gondolkodás nélkül engedelmeskednek ezek…_

_Ezio! _– Suttogta Cristina.

_Rendben._ _A hátuk mögött odalopózok és leviszem a partra a testeket._

_Vigyázz magadra!_

Ezio így is tett odalopózott a testekhez mikor az őrök elmentek. Ott hevert drága bátyja Federico, öccse Petruccio. Ezio, miközben vitte le a testeket nagy fájdalmakat érzett mikor látta két testvérét holtan. A hajótól csak pár lépés választotta el mikor Federicot vitte le. Egy pillanatra erősen megdobbant a szíve, el is sírta magát, hiszen az ő bíztatása nélkül nem ismerte volna meg Cristinát.

_El kell hagynom a várost. Cristina szeretném, ha velem jönnél. – _A lány szeretett volna, de a családja nem engedte.

_Szeretnék, de nem lehet, hiszen tudod a családom._

_Mindig együtt leszünk Cristina. _– Ekkor átadta medálját azzal az indokkal, hogy soha ne felejtse el őt. A lány megcsókolta és elment. Ezio visszatért Rómába.

**1478 Firenze**

_**Szereplők:**__Cristina Vespucci _

_Ezio Auditore_

_Manfredo Soderini:_Cristina leendő férje.

Ezio ismét visszatért Firenzébe, hogy megnézze mégis, hogy van szerelme Cristina. Mikor a házához ért Assassin létére nem az ajtón, hanem az ablakon mászott be a lány szobájába. Ezio már alig várta, hogy ismét láthassa őt, hiszen a szerelem mely kettejük között megszületett még mindig fűtötte a fiút. Viszont Cristinával olyan történt, amire még Ezio sem gondolt.

Cristina éppen szépítkezett mikor Ezio az ablakán belépett.

_Ezio mit keresel itt? – _megdöbbenten kérdezte Cristina. A lány még akkor is gyönyörű volt. Az a két év, ami az utolsó találkozásuk óta eltelt semmit nem öregített rajta.

_Nemrég érkeztem vissza Firenzébe… Nézzenek oda! Még mindig gyönyörű vagy. – _Ekkor Ezio végig simította a lány arcát úgy, ahogy régen…

_De… Ezio… már eltelt 2 év…_

_Igen és én csak rád tudtam gondolni._

_Igen… De… Ezio… –_ Ekkor a lány elfordult mintha valamit nem akarna bevallani,de hát ekkor már muszáj volt.

_Mi a baj?_ –Gondoskodóan kérdezte Ezio

_Engem eljegyeztek._ – Ezio ekkor nagyon csalódott lett mintha a szívét most kivették volna mellkasából és kifacsarták volna. Ezt a fájdalmat alig tudta elviselni

_Az apám örökké nyaggatott, hogy válasszak_... _azt hittem már örökre eltűntél. –_ Ekkor egy sikítás hallatszott Mindketten az ablakhoz rohantak ahol egy nő kiabált Cristinának.

_Manfredot meg akarják ölni_.

_Mi_? – Kérdezte meglepődve Cristina. Egy férfi állt a sikoltó nő mellett valószínűleg a férje lehetett.

_Vesztett… megint! És már sokkal tartozik nekik… a hídhoz vitték. –_magyarázta a férfi.

_Ki ez a Manfredo?_ – Értetlenkedve kérdezte Ezio

_A vőlegényem._ – Ami ezután történt azt Ezio nem szívesen tette, de hát az eskü ahhoz tartotta, hogy védje az ártatlanokat. Odaért a révhez, látta a bajkeverőket. Manfredo próbálta lebeszélni őket, de nem tudta.

_Visszafizetem, esküszöm. – _mondta kétségbeesetten.

_Most már túl késő._

_Nem az én hibám. Ma akartam megadni, de a fizetésemet még nem kaptam meg. – _Ezio oda ért hozzájuk ugyan segített a férfinak megúszni ezt a dolgot, de nem szívesen.

_Köszönöm Uram. Nem is tudja milyen közel voltam ahhoz, hogy… – _Ezio megfogta a ruhájánál fogva a víz felé vitte és kioktatta. – _Mit csinál?_

_Szereted Cristinát?_

_Nem értem – _kiabált értetlenül.

_Szereted? Azt az asszonyt, akihez hozzá készülsz menni?_

_Igen esküszöm. Meg is ölhetsz azonnal, én még akkor is szeretni fogom őt._

_Többé nem szerencsejátékozol._

_Megígérem_

_Jó férje leszel, vagy különben én magam öllek meg. – _Ekkor Ezio ott hagyta visszament Cristina házához és még egyszer megcsókolta lányt, aki szinte nem tudott semmit arról, hogy mit mondott leendő férjének.

_Semmi baja. Jó férjed lesz. Gondoskodtam róla._

_Mi?_

**1486 Velence**

_**Szereplők:**__Cristina Vespucci_

_Ezio Auditore_

_Leonardo da Vinci_

1486-ban a Velencei karneválon járunk történetünk főhőse Ezio megtudta, hogy régi szerelme, aki iránt még mindig érez valamit, itt tartózkodik. A férfi célja az, hogy egy levelet adjon át Cristinának.

Ezio egy hídon sétál át, mikor összefut rég cimborájával Leonardo da Vincivel.

_Ezio reméltem összefutunk ma este._

_Nincs túl sok időm a Dodge partija hamarosam elkezdődik._

_Minden esetre, nagy hírem van Cristina Vespucci is itt van, ha jól tudom régen jóban voltatok._

_Régen…_

_Talán mégse kellett volna elmondanom. A férjével jött. Talán nem is örülne neked._

_Nem ez nagyszerű hír. Karnevál van. Ebben a maszkban amúgy se ismer meg. Tudom is hogyan hívhatnám fel a figyelmét. –_ A találkozás után egy levelet írt az asszony számára melyben egy helyet adott meg ahol találkoznak majd. Ezt már csak bele kell csempészni a zsebébe, amit már meg is tett.

_Most már csak várnom kell rá a találkahelyen…_– Így is történt Cristina a megbeszélt helyen, pár méterre a karnevál helyszínétől épült ház mellé hívta, ekkor még a lány nem ismerte meg.

_Cristina…_

_Manfredo, mikor lettél ilyen romantikus? Mmmmmm…_

_Ezio…! Mi a fenét csinálsz? Hogy merészeled? – _kiabál vele a lány feldühödve.

_Nyugodj meg Cristina._

_Nyugodjak meg? Nem láttalak 8 éve._

_Attól tartottam, nem akarnál velem találkozni, ha megkérnélek_

_Így igaz nem akartam volna. Ezio, mikor utoljára láttalak, megcsókoltál és ott hagytál, hogy mennyek hozzá máshoz._

_Ez volt a leghelyesebb. Szeretett téged._

_Kit érdekelt? Én téged szerettelek… Megvolt a második esélyed. Kérlek Ezio soha többé ne keress meg… – _Cristina ott hagyta. Így már nem is volt kedve elmennie a Dodge partijára. A szerelem végleg elmúlt… Talán…

**1498 Firenze**

_**Szereplők:**__Cristina Vespucci_

___Ezio Auditore _

_Manfredo Soderini_

_Salvonarola: __Egy pap, aki megölette Manfredot _

. Ezio véletlenül rátalált Manfredo Soderinire, aki éppen a halálán volt Savonarola embereinek támadása után. Ezio gyorsan megkérdezte tőle, mi történt Cristinával.

_Manfredo mi történt?_

_Salvonarola emberi jöttek… és elpusztítottak… – _Ekkor már halálán volt. Alig bírt beszélni, de még el tudta árulni, hogy hol van Cristina.

_Hol van Cristina?_ Hol van?

_Elfutott…_ _Ők meg utána_

_Ne!_

Ezio mint az őrült úgy kereste szerelmét. Megis találta egy templom mellett szorították sarokba a katonák.

_Cristina fuss! – _A lány elfutott, de az egyik őr halálos sebet ejtett rajta. Ezio mindegyiket megölte. Oda futott a lányhoz, karjaiba vette.

_Cristina tarts ki!_ _Mindjárt kerítek egy orvost! Rendbe jösz._

_Nem Ezio addig nem fogom bírni. – _Ekkor Ezio letette egy füves kis udvarban a lány fejét térdére vette.

_Ne menj…_ _Maradj mellettem Cristina!_

_Ezio… Hát nem is tudod, mindig veled voltam. – _Ekkor elővette azt a nyakláncot, amit egykoron Ezio ajándékozott neki még 12 éve.

_Bárcsak… kaphattunk volna…_ _egy esélyt… – _Cristina Ezio nagy szerelme meghalt a férfi karjaiban.

_Requiescat in Pace(Nyugodj békében)…_ _Szerelmem… – _Ez volt az utolsó mondat amit Ezio a lánynak mondani tudott. Magához ölelte őt, de már nem tudott mit tenni, mint hogy megbosszulja szerelme halálát.

Ezt követően már Savonarola a máglyán égett, de mielőtt még elégett volna felment az emelvényre, ahol a férfi égett elővette kis kését és leszúrta még azelőtt, hogy a tűz végzett volna vele.


End file.
